


time colors us with light

by gomushroom



Series: 5 is our treasured number [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: An Arashi anniversary fic (drabbles), in five colors.A work in progress.
Relationships: Arashi (Group) - Relationship
Series: 5 is our treasured number [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	time colors us with light

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a line of Sho’s rap in _Step and Go_ \--one of my all time favorite lines from an Arashi song <3! Chapter titles will be Arashi’s song titles. I specifically work with the 256 album songs batch they released on streaming site on _this day_ last year. 
> 
> So yes, these are song drabbles in random updates. But each chapter is a standalone, with its title as main theme. Pairing, if any, in a specific chapter is indicated by hearts. And knowing me, random AU settings or some unconventional narrative will probably sneak in later—more notes when that happens. ;)
> 
> I have a css style in mind but I want to get this going first on _the_ date. I do need a master page; I just don’t trust my scattered brain and that might be the best way to keep track on everything. I hope it will help navigating through this collection easier later; this will be heavily edited along the way after all.
> 
> *
> 
> I wanted to write a 30K anniversary fic for Arashi 20th year; that didn’t happen. I tried again in 2020, that also didn’t happen. Therefore, instead of trying to do everything in one large instalment, this year I’ll try writing this in fragments. Let’s see if this way would lead me to the end, even at a super snail pace. :D
> 
> For my treasured five colors, you continue to be the sparks of my days. Love love for you <3
> 
> .

No one tells them anything;

No one seems to know how much longer they are going to go on repeat, trying again, and going back to square one.

Without having to talk, they all know they shared the same thought. It’s just one of the days when everything moves into the wrong direction and the end probably won’t come as expected. 

Green settles as Red tries to calm himself down. Beside him, Blue nods at Yellow so they both flank Purple. Having their thoughts about others above about themselves, they watch each other as they are told to wait again in the van. 

When Red finally calms down enough to go into a light doze, Green shifts and joins him. Yellow keeps his eyes down on his game but he knows that Blue now is talking to Purple in low hush. 

No one tells them anything. 

But they will make do. They have each other. 

Soon.

A gentle touch on Blue’s right shoulder. A call to look up from Green. A happy sigh from Purple. A soft hum from Red. And Yellow’s head on his left shoulder.

It’s so far away. It’s larger than life. It’s nothing anyone has ever achieved. It’s not for the weak; only the strongest will (survive).

But the gentle touch lingers. The call always guides him. The sigh turns into a smile. The hum grounds them to the ground. And Yellow goes away only to return to his side, to their side, and they continue aiming for the shining stars, for the faraway dreams, for the colors that brought them to today and lead them to tomorrow.

Huddled close on the backseat, Green and Blue are pressed close in a doze.

Yellow shrugs, the limp hand currently swung over his lap and shifts to straighten up his posture—two more levels and he’s done with the game.

In the front seat, Red and Purple speaks in low whispers—something that Yellow couldn’t even catch even after he stops his music on his earphone. Always so serious, always so thoughtful, always thinking of others first, always together. 

Yellow looks outside to the lights of Tokyo welcoming back at the end of the sunset sky. The day is almost over, and soon they will get home. But, for a fleeting moment, with these special color people around him, he’s already home. 

The end of the day is always the hardest. 

The end of the colorful day is always the hardest. 

Yellow goes home and curls up. Red always tries to add more to his days so he could prolong his day. Green tries to keep on smiling until he gets home, when he can drop his smile and just be for a long silence. Blue has stopped thinking about the loneliness; he just stays in his kitchen and stares at his simple late-night dish. Purple often talks about it, but behind all the eyes, he does say ‘I’m home’ softly to his empty flat, but his heart is full for he knows that the end of the colorful day is always the best. 

Regardless.

*

**Author's Note:**

> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom) <3


End file.
